flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoodie Remake
This may sound crazy or out of the ordinary, but every night i see someone wearing a yellow raincoat staring at me from my backyard he is wearing a black mask with a large frown and red and dark eyes some sort of red liquid was pouring down from them, these facial features seem to have been painted on the mask. he has tried to break into my house but he has no key to unlock any doors or windows, he attempted to kick down the door and threw rocks at the locked windows i caught everything on camera. i don't have the courage to fight him yet but he does infuriate me, he or she harmed my family he didn't kill them for some reason. The other members of my family were harassed by whoever that is in terrifying ways such as strangling them, punching or kicking them and making them suffer with various sharp tools and objects. But now i want to figure out who this person is and why he is messing with my family there are a few people in mind that could be the hooded figure. It could be my brother that went psycho after this obsession he had over a TreeMan individual he's the only one that believed in such a faceless humanoid creature that stalks and transforms its victims into trees. He went mad when he saw us cut a pine tree down for our christmas tree, he started fighting my father in a fist fight, i tried to prevent them from hurting each other but my father won the fight with the strongest punch i've ever seen. My Brother fell on the snow and his nose started bleeding as he spoke. You are all Blind from the truth! i will prove the tree man's existence to the world! He ran into the forest and he went missing for years we lost all contact with him. Tomorrow i will get to the bottom of this. So i decided to buy a shotgun to try and scare him away, or even shoot him. I sat on my porch and waited it was pitch dark outside so i opened my flashlight. i heard footsteps getting closer to my porch and the flashlight light his mask as he was nearby he stopped in his tracks as i found him and i told him. Leave my family alone you maniac! I'm afraid that i can't my life is on the line my master told me to bring you to him. Who is the Master? You will find out soon enough. He ran and jumped on me he proceeded to punch me and at some point i fainted and found myself in a forest tied to a tree the other trees had carvings of the TreeMan with roots protruding from its back sometimes the carvings would also feature the creatures victims which were faceless or were turned into trees. A Fire was in the center of the area and the figue sat behind it. Why are you doing this! That is what my master desires he will soon be shown to all. You can't let this thing takeover your life! I won't give up my mission everybody deserves to know the truth! He laughed grabbed my shotgun and approached me. Any last words! Show me your face The figure removed his mask and it was my brother but his nose was missing only his nostrils remained and he looked terrified, his eyes were so damaged that they bled blood. Brother you should let me help you I don't need help! He aimed at my torso and fired the gun i was disoriented and weak i prayed to survive this endeavor and i woke up in a hospital the doctors and nurses were very nice to me and i had a good time there and a few months later i was recovered and walked back home. on my front door there was a letter from my now insane brother stating ''I have done terrible things in my life and i wasn't capable of killing you, because we are the same blood, I won't ever come out of this forest again as nobody deserves to meet someone like me, i will let my master take me away. '' Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories